Słowniczek
Słowniczek: A * Aeropianka (ang. Aeropuff) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Aleja Konstelacji (ang. Constellation Lane) – droga na terenie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Arbiter (ang. Ranker) – urządzenie służące do bezstronnego oceniania różnych konkurencji i typowania zwycięzców. * Archipelag Oświecenia (ang. Serenity Islands) – popularny wśród Gwiezdnego Ludu teren rekreacyjny, wykorzystywany pływania wokół niego na poduszkajakach. * Archiwum Iluminacji (ang. Illumination Library) – biblioteka w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Aster-pong (ang. Star-pong) – gra w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Astralne marakasy (ang. Star shakers) – instrument, na którym gra Gemma. * Astrobabeczki (ang. Astromuffin) – ciastka podawane w Niebiańskiej Kafeterii. * Astrochór (ang. Starchoir) * Astrokulary ochronne (ang. Safety starglasses) – okulary ochronne. * Astropęd – gra sportowa podobna do baseballu ze Świata Życzeń, w której zawodnicy, aby poruszać piłeczką, wykorzystują energię życzeń. * Astropoker (ang. Astro-poker) – gra karciana w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Astrośnik (ang. Starcake) – danie serwowanie w Niebiańskiej Kafeterii. * Astrotrampolina – trampolina z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Aureolium (ang. Halo Hall) – największy budynek na terenie kampusu Gwiezdnej Akademii. Odbywają się w nim zajęcia. * Autor życzenia (ang. Wisher) – Życzeniowiec, który ma życzenie nadające się do darowania. B * Bal Wschodzącej Gwiazdy (ang. Shining Star Dance) – wspólna impreza uczniów z Gwiezdnej Akademii i Szkoły Gwiazd. * Bamowiec – roślina iglasta. Krzew o grubych aromatycznych igłach. * Błędna księżycówka (ang. Drifting moonbugs) – podpucha, fałszywy trop, także zabieg literacki mający zmylić czytelnika. * Błękitnik – kwiat ogrodowy. * Błysk (ang. Zing) – aromatyczny napój spożywany na śniadanie, na ciepło albo na zimno. * Błyskotki (ang. Glimmerworm) * Błyskawiczny transporter wertykalny (ang. Flash Vertical Mover) – superszybki środek transportu podobny do windy ze Świata Życzeń. * Błyskolew (an. Glion) – łagodne stworzenie z lśniącą różnokolorową grzywą, z wyglądu podobne do lwa żyjącego w Świecie Życzeń. * Błyskomech (ang. Glowmoss) – bardzo miękka roślinność pokrywająca łąki w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Błyskotost (ang. Tinsel toast) – przyrządzana na gorąco kromka chleba, posypana błyszczącą przyprawą ze słodkiej, aromatycznej rośliny. * Błyskukurydza (ang. Sparklecorn) – wszechstronne źródło pożywienia, popularne w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Błyszczoły (ang. Glitterbees) – owady lubiące błękitniki. Blue-and-orange-striped bugs that pollinate Starland flowers and produce a sweet substance called delicata. * Błyszczek (ang. Glowfur) – niewielkie, pokryte futrem stworzonko o delikatnych skrzydełkach. * Boheminella – lśniący kwiat w kolorze lawendy, osobisty życzykwiat Sage. * Bot-bot – robot pełniący różne funkcje. * Brokatowy prysznic (ang. Sparkle shower) – prysznic czystej energii, którego regularne stosowanie pomaga zachować Gwiezdnemu Ludowi nieziemski blask. * Burza księżycowa (ang. Moonstorm) * Burza solarna (ang. Solar flare) – mina wyrażająca złość i irytację. C * Centrum Neutralizacji Złych Życzeń (ang. Bad Wish Containment Center) * Ciasteczka iskrzane (ang. Glimmerdrop cookies) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Ciasto półksiężycowe (ang. Half-moon pie) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Cienista Równina (ang. Gloom Flats) – wiejski, słabo zaludniony i niee najlepiej oświetlony obszar Gwiezdnej Krainy. To tam wychowała się Piper. * Cierniste pąki – pąki roślin występujących w Gwiezdnej Krainie, które nim rozkwitną, pokrywają chropowate, kłujące skorupy. * Chrupiskierki (ang. Glimmerchips) – chrupiąca słodko-słona przekąska. * Cyberdziennik (ang. Cyber Journal) – notatnik, w którym Star Darlings zapisują swoje spostrzeżenia dotyczące Świata Życzeń. * Cyberzapaśnicy (ang. Cyber-wrestlers) – popularna zabawka dla dzieci w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Cykl życia (ang. Cycle of Life) – okres życia mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Czas Cieni (ang. Time of Shadows) – najchłodniejsza pora roku, podobna do zimy znanej ze Świata Życzeń. * Czas Nowych Początków (ang. The Time of New Beginning) – pora roku, podobna do wiosny znanej ze Świata Życzeń. * Czas Przemian (ang. The Time of Letting Go) – pora roku, podobna do jesieni znanej ze Świata Życzeń. * Czas składania podań – bardzo napięty okres w ciągu roku, kiedy mieszkańcy Gwiezdnej Krainy starają się o przyjęcie do różnych szkół. * Czas Świateł (ang. The Time of Lumiere) – najcieplejsza pora roku w Gwiezdnej Krainie, przypominająca lato w Świecie Życzeń. D * Delimalwa (ang. Mellomallow) – roślina z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Dobrosen (ang. Dramboozle) – naturalnie występujące zioło, które pomaga w zasypianiu i zapewnia spokojne, piekne sny. * Dom życzeń (ang. Wish-House) – miejsce, w którym są przechowywane i pielęgnowane kule życzeń, do momentu, gdy rozbłysną. * Dormitorium Małej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Little Dipper Dorm) – budynek, w którym mieszkają uczennice pierwszego i drugiego roku. * Dormitorium Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy (ang. Big Dipper Dorm) – budynek, w którym mieszkają uczennice trzeciego i czwartego roku. * Drzewo kalejdoskopowe (ang. Kaleidoscope tree) – piękny i niezwykle rzadki gatunek drzewa, którego kwiaty co chwila zmieniają barwę. * Drzewo kryzowe (ang. ?'') – drzewo o twardych, szorstkich liściach, które rośnie w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Drzewo neptunii (ang. ''Ballum blossom) – drzewo w Gwiezdnej Krainie o kwiatach podobnych do kwiatów wiśni, które wieczorami rozjarzają się wyjątkowym blaskiem. * Dzieci z Andromedy (ang. The Starling's Surprise) – książki z klasyki literatury dziecięcej, opowiadająca o przygodach małej dziewczynki i jej błyskolwa. * Dzień Gwiezdnych Komplementów (ang. Star Kindness Day) – wyjątkowe święto obchodzone w Gwiezdnej Krainie, podczas którego celebruje się wzajemną życzliwość, wypowiada pochwały i dzieli dobrymi myślami. * Dzień Słońca (ang. Starshine Day) – święto obchodzone w najcieplejszy dzień Czasu Świateł. * Dżudżowoc (ang. Jujufruit) – owoc jadalny. E * Energia życzeń (ang. Wish Energy) – pozytywna energia uwalniana po darowaniu życzenia, potrzebna mieszkańcom Gwiezdnej Krainy. F * Feeriawerki (ang. Flareworks) – wielobarwne sztuczne ognie przygotowywane na Festiwal Iluminacji. * Festiwal Iluminacji (ang. Festival of Illumination) – święto spędzane w rodzinnym gronie, przypadające w połowie Czasu Cieni. * Flet gwiezdny (ang. Starflooty) – instrument z dziurkami w kształcie gwiazd. * Fluorańcza (ang. Glorange) – owoc podobny do pomarańczy, z którego robi się sok często podawany na śniadanie. * Fluzel (ang. Floozel) – odpowiednik miliona w Świecie Życzeń. G * Galiop (ang. Galliop) – błyszcząca istota podobna do konia ze Świata Życzeń. * Gammachrupki (ang. Gamma-chips clusters) – przysmak Leony, przyrządzany przez jej mamę. * Glamora-ora – popularny cel turystów w Gwiezdnej Krainie, synonim luksusu. * Gorzkulka (ang. Bitterball) – owoc, który zaraz po zerwaniu jest niejadalny, ale może zostać przetworzony na smaczny dżem. * Góry Kryształowe (ang. Crystal Mountains) – najpiękniejsze góry w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Wznoszą się po drugiej stronie Jeziora Świetlistego, nad którym jest usytuowana Gwiezdna Akademia. * Grotoperz (ang. Bitbat) – zwierzę podobne do występującego w Świecie Życzeń nietoperza. Jest srebrno-biały, ma fluorescencyjne oczy i jest wielkości błyszczka. * Grzmiące Błyskolwice (ang. '' Glowin' Glions'') – reprezentacja Gwiezdnej Akademii w piłce gwiezdnej. * Guma bambowcowa (ang. Boingtree gum) – guma do żucia z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gwiazdastycznie (ang. Starlicious) – fantastycznie, cudownie. * Gwiazdeit – minerał. * Gwiazduśny – przepyszny, smakowity. * Gwiazder (ang. Star-Zap) – najnowocześniejszy komunikator używany przez mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gwiazdko miła, gwiazdko na niebie, swoje życzenie dziś ślę do ciebie. Gwiazdko na niebie, gwiazdko miła, obyś życzenie me spełniła – zaklęcie wypowiadane przez Star Darlings. Umożliwia przemianę wyglądu mieszkanek Gwiezdnej Krainy podczas podróży do Świata Życzeń. * Gwiazdochód (ang. Starcar) – główny środek transportu w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Gwiazduśny (ang. Starlicious) – przepyszny, smakowity. * Gwiazdy na niebie/O jasna gwiazda (ang. Oh My Star; OMS) – powiedzenie. * Gwiezdna Akademia (ang. Starling Academy) – najbardziej prestiżowa, czteroletnia żeńska szkoła z internatem, której program opiera się na nauce darowania życzeń. * Gwiezdna jagoda (ang. Starberry) – owoc z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gwiezdna Kraina (ang. Starland) – ciało niebieskie o nieregularnym kształcie, zamieszkane przez Gwiezdny Lud; dzięki jasnożółtej poświacie z daleka przypomina gwiazdę. * Gwiezdna minuta (ang. Starmin) – jednostka czasu. * Gwiezdna plastyka – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Gwiezdna sekunda (ang. Starsec) – jednostka czasu. * Gwiezdna torba (ang. Star sack) – poręczna torba używana przez mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. Choć zwykle przypomina standardową torbę na ramię, powiększa się w miarę wkłaadnia do środka kolejnych rzeczy. * Gwiezdne domino (ang. ?'') – hologra polegająca na ustawianiu w rzędzie prostokątnych elementów. Gdy popchnie się pierwszy z nich, kolejne przewrócą się na pozostałe. * Gwiezdne Jaskinie (ang. ''Star Caves) – jaskinie pod Gwiezdną Akademią, gdzie znajduje się tajna Jaskinia Życzeń Star Darlings. * Gwiezdne Miasto (ang. Starland City) – największe miasto i stolica Gwiezdnej Krainy, skąd pochodzą Sage, Libby i Adora. * Gwiezdne poduszeczki (ang. Starpillows) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * „Gwiezdne Wiadomości” (ang. Star flash) – tytuł magazynu informacyjnego, często używany sarkastycznie. * Gwiezdny Dziedziniec (ang. Star Quad) – centralne miejsce w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Gwiezdny dzień (ang. Starday) – jednostka czasu. * Gwiezdny jarmuż (ang. Comet kale) * Gwiezdny Lud (ang. Starlings) – mieszkańcy Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Gwiezdny marmur (ang. Starmarble) – materiał budowlany. * Gwiezdny szlak! (ang. Starf) – powiedzenie wyrażające zdenerwowanie, złość. * Gwiezdny tydzień (ang. Starweek) – tydzień w Gwiezdnej Krainie, który liczy osień gwiezdnych dni. Kolejne gwiezdne dni to: magellanek, orionek, lunaria, plejadek, kasjopek, syriola, kwazaria, kometek. * Gwieździście (ang. Starmendous) – świetnie, wspaniale. H * Haloharfa (ang. Halo-harp) – melodyjny instrument strunowy; aby na nim zagrać, należy uderzać w struny młoteczkiem. * Haroblik (ang. Druderwomp) – jadalny krzew o beczułkowatym kształcie, zdolny samodzielnie wyciągnąć się z ziemi, przetoczyć w inne miejsce i tam na nowo zapuścić korzenie. * Haroblikowy burger (ang. Druderwomp burger) – danie serwowanie w Niebiańskiej Kafeterii, przygotowywane z warzywa. * Holo- – pierwszy człon wyrazów oznaczających coś, co ma postać hologramu (np. hololist, holobilboard, holoksiążka, holokartka, holoulotka, holozdjecia, holowizytówki, holowiadomość, hologazeta, holoczytnik, holokonferencja, holokalendarz, holotablica, holonotes, holoplan, holofon). * Hololiteratura – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Hydron (ang. Hydrong) – odpowiednik liczby sto w Świecie Życzeń. I * Iskrolop (ang. Twinkelope) – zwierzę z Gwiezdnej Krainy. J * Jaskinia Życzeń (ang. Wish Cavern) – tajemna jaskinia, w której przechowywane są kule życzeń. * Jaskrawka (ang. Glimmerberry) – roślina o słodkim zapachu. * Jaśnie przewodnicząca (ang. Light Leader) – najwyższa funkcja w samorządzie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Jedwabnik – roślina, z której otrzymano perfumy, używane przez mamę Vegi. * Jedwabeza (ang. Gossamerwisp) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Jezioro Świetliste (ang. Luminous Lake) – jezioro w sąsiedztwie Gwiezdnej Akademii. Słynie z fioletowych wód. K * Kaliope (ang. Calliope) – roślina (koloru żółtego. * Kalistoła – kwiat. * Kapitan Błyskot – opalizujące płatki śniadaniowe. * Kasjopek (ang. Lunaday) – dzień tygodnia w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Keytar – instrument klawiszowy, na którym gra Libby; przewiesza się go przez ramię jak gitarę. * Kokometa (ang. Cocomoon) – roślina, z której robi się racuchy, zjadane w gronie rodzinnym podczas Festiwalu Iluminacji. * Konserwatorium Komety (ang. Comet Prep) – rywale Gwiezdnej Akademii w piłce gwiezdnej. * Krzew lumilakowy (ang. Lumilac bush) – roślina. * Kryształ mocy (ang. Power Crystal) – kamień o potężnej mocy, który kazda z Star Darlings otrzymuje po darowaniu swojego pierwszego życzenia. * Księgowość astralna (ang. Astral Accounting) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Księżycowa jagoda (ang. Moonberry) – owoc przypominający jagodę, którego Sage nie znosi. * Księżycowe pierze (ang. Moonfeather) – wypełnienie poduszek i kołder. * Księżycowe grzyby (ang. Mushmoons) * Księżycowy ser (ang. Mooncheese) – dodatek do ciastek biszkoptowych. * Księżylion (ang. Moonium) – liczba zbliżona do miliona w Świecie Życzeń. * Kule życzeń (ang. Wish Orb) – kule powstające z życzeń wypowiadanych w Świecie Życzeń. W Gwiezdnej Krainie są przechowywane w domach życzeń. Istnieją kule życzeń dobrych, złych i niemożliwych do darowania. * Kwantfasola (ang. Garble greens) – roślina jadalna, z której przyrządzano różne potrawy. / warzywo z Gwiezdnej Krainy przypominające fasolę ze Świata Życzeń. * Kwiatozja (ang. Florafierce) – kwiat ułatwiający wyjście z labiryntu. L * Laboratorium Cybernetyki – miejsce, w którym studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii mają zajęcia praktyczne z robotyki. * Lalbelka (ang. Lallabelle flowers) – roślina. * Lawenderyt (ang. Lavenderite) – kryształ mocy należący do Sage. * Lolo (ang. Lolofruit) – duży okrągły owoc o grubej skórce i aromatycznym, miękkim wnętrzu. * Lśniąca łapa (ang. Glisten Paw) – kryształ mocy Leony. * Lśniące Brzegi (ang. Shimmering Shores) – miejsce rekreacji; uczennice Gwiezdnej Akademii mogły tam wypożyczyć kanu. * Lśniący posiłek (ang. Sparkle Meal) – potrawa przyrządzana w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Lśniący sok (ang. Sparkle juice) – napój mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Lśniora (ang. Glowsow) – duże zwierzę gospodarskie, cenione za światło, które emituje nocą. Idealnie nadaje się do pracy po zmroku. * Lśniotka (ang. Toothlight) – szczoteczka do zębów. / Zaawansowane technologicznie urządzenie, którym Gwiezdny Lud myje zęby. * Lućma – owad podobny do występującej w Świecie Życzeń ćmy. * Lunaria (ang. Dododay???) – dzień tygodnia. * Lustrzana mantra (ang. Mirror Mantra) – powiedzenie wyjątkowe dla każdej Star Darling, dodające otuchy i siły zarówno tej Star Darling, która je wypowiada, jak i autorowi życzenia. Ł * Łowczynie gwiazd (ang. Star Wranglers) – mieszkanki Gwiezdnej krainy zajmujące się chwytaniem na lasso przelatujących komet. M * Manipulowanie energią życzeń (ang. Wish Energy Manipulation) – umiejętność polegająca na wykonywaniu różnych czynności przy użyciu siły umysłu. * Metal słoneczny (ang. Solarmetal) – materiał, z którego zrobiono łóżko Ophelii. * Mgławilec (ang. Meepletile) – stworzenie z Gwiezdnej Krainy, które wyglądem bardzo przypomina gady ze świata Życzeń. Często zrzuca skórę. * Mięta gwiazdowa (ang. Starpepper jelly) – przyprawa (często w formie kruszonych liści) dodająca smaku i pikantności potrawom kuchni Gwiezdnego Ludu. * Migodąb (ang. Gloak tree) – drzewo rosnące w Gwiezdnej Krainie słynące z siły i piękna. * Miliciach – drobna jednostka miary, zasadniczo odnosząca się do odległości. * Misja życzeniowa (ang. Wish Mission) – wyprawa Star Darling do Świata Życzeń, mająca na celu darowanie życzenia i zdobycie energii życzeń. * MO-J4 – robot oprowadzający po kampusie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Musztardia (ang. Mustardia) – kwiaty, z których przyrządzano sos. N * Na czasoprzestrzeń – powiedzenie wyrażające niedowierzanie. * Na jasną gwiazdę! – powiedzenie Gwiezdnego Ludu wyrażające konsternację lub przerażenie. * Na Jowisza – powiedzenie mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Na księżyc i gwiazdy – powiedzenie mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Negatyt (ang. Negatite) – produkt uboczny spełnienia negatywnych życzeń. * Niebiańskie delicje (ang. Cloudcandy) – ogólna nazwa rozmaitych słodyczy z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Niebiańska Kafeteria (ang. Celestial Café) – stołówka na terenie kampusu Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Niebieskula (ang. Bluebubble) – ulubiony kwiat Vegi. * Niech gwiazdy będą z tobą/z wami (ang. Star salutations) – tradycyjne pozdrowienie w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Niech mnie plamy na słońcu (ang. Sunspots) – powiedzenie wyrażające zdenerwowanie. * Nowa Zorza (ang. New Prism) O * O, kwark (Oh, starf) – powiedzenie. * Obserwatorium Świata Życzeń (ang. Wishworld Observation Deck) – miejsce, z którego studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii obserwują Świat życzeń. * Ogrodniczka życzeń – mieszkanka Gwiezdnej Krainy mająca za zadanie obserwować kule życzeń i informować o ich rozbłyśnięciu. * Ogrody Oświecenia (ang. Serenity Gardens) – urokliwe miejsce na wyspie pośrodku Jeziora Świetlistego. * Orionek (ang. Shineday) – dzień tygodnia w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Ozimelon (ang. Ozziefruit) – roślina, z której robiono dżem. P * Pająk tęczokulisty – dwunastonożne stworzenie tkające sieć. * Pierzotrajkotkia (ang. Featherjabber) – roślina z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Piłka gwiezdna (ang. Starball) – dyscyplina sportowa w Gwiezdnej Krainie podobna do piłki nożnej w Świecie Życzeń. * Podstawy myślenia życzeniowego – przedmiot wykładany w gwiezdnej Akademii. * Poduszkajak (ang. Hover-canoe) * Podwójny gwiezdny tydzień (ang. Double starweek) – jednostka czasu w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Pomroczek pospolity (ang. Bloombug) – nakrapiany, fioletoworóżowy owad, znany z szalonych harców podczas pełni przypadających w ciepłe dni. * Promieniste Centrum Rekreacji (ang. Radiant Recreation Center) – należące do Gwiezdnej Akademii centrum sportu i fitnessu. * Promieniste Wzgórza (ang. Radiant Hills) – luksusowa dzielnica Gwiezdnego Miasta, w której znajduje się dom rodzinny Libby. * Przedszkole Małej Niedźwiedzicy – szkoła dla najmłodszych mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Przewodnik studenta (ang. Student Manual) – holoksiążka zawierająca spis praw obowiązków uczennic Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Punkóweczki (ang. Punkypows) – ulubione kwiaty Scarlet. R * Robaczek gwiazdojański (ang. Globerbeems) – stworzenie podobne do znanego w Świecie Życzeń robaczka świętojańskiego. * Rodanyt – przepiękny różowy minerał. * Rok gwiezdny (ang. Staryear) – okres 365 dni w Gwiezdnej Krainie, odpowiednik roku w Świecie Życzeń. * Roksylinda – roślina. * Różowy cynamonek (ang. Blushbelle) – ulubiony kwiat Libby o przepięknym zapachu. S * Salon Błyskawic (ang. Lightning Lounge) – miejsce, w którym studentki Gwiezdnej Akademii mogą odpoczywać i spędzać wspólnie czas po zajęciach. * Selektor Strojów Świata Życzeń (ang. StarZap Wishworld Outfit Selector) – aplikacja w gwiazderze umożliwiająca dobór stroju charakterystycznego dla Świata Życzeń. * Słoneczne Zdroje (ang. Solar Springs) – rodzinna miejscowość Tessy i Gemmy. * Słońcet (ang. Sunnet) – rymowany wiersz, który może mieć dowolną długość i dowolne metrum, ale musi się w nim pojawić źródło światła. * Smykałkowo (ang. Flairfield) – rodzinna miejscowość Leony. * Sprężydynia (ang. Plinking) – smakowity, pasiasty owoc, który może się odbijać od ziemi jak piłka. * Srebrobella (ang. Silverbella) – kwiat w Gwiezdnej Krainie o kulistym kształcie, z drobnymi różowymi i białymi płatkami, rozchodzącymi się promieniście ze środka. * Srebrzanka (ang. Silver Blossom) – ostateczna postać kuli dobrych życzeń. Ten połyskliwy, metaliczny kwiat umieszcza się w Sali Spełnionych Życzeń. * Star Darlings – dwanaście dziewcząt wybranych przez lady Stellę do wypełnienia ściśle tajnych misji w Świecie Życzeń. * Stara Zorza (ang. Old Prism) – miasto, z którego pochodzi Cassie; jedna z pierwszych osad w Gwiezdnej Krainie. * Stelacja naukowa (ang. Science stellation) – część Gwiezdnej Akademii mieszcząca dział naukowy i sale zajęć. * Stelacja (ang. Stellation) – wierzchołek gwiazdy. Aureolium ma pięć stelacji, a w każdej z nich mieści się inny oddział akademii. * Supernowa (ang. Supernova) – gwiazda, która eksplodowała. Określenie używane potocznie do opisania złości, np. „Kiedy otrzymała złe wieści, wybuchła jak supernowa”. * Szkarłatnik – roślina o jaskrawoczerwonych kwiatach. * Szkoła Gwiazd (ang. Star Preparatory, Star Prep) – szkoła męska usytuowana po drugiej stronie Jeziora Świetlistego. Chodzą do niej Ganimed i Leebeau. * Szkoła Gwiazd (ang. Stellar School) – inne niż Star Prep * Szmeroptyś (ang. Featherwhisper) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. Ś * Śmierdziawka (ang. Stinkberry) – owoc o nieprzyjemnym zapachu. * Śpiwór (ang. Snuggle sack) – przytulne i bardzo puchate pikowane śpiwory z Gwiezdnej Krainy, które natychmiast dopasowują się do wzrostu i kształtu ciała, dzięki czemu gwarantują maksymalną wygodę. * Świat Życzeń (ang. Wishworld) – planeta zamieszkana przez Życzeniowców (oni sami nazywają ją Ziemią). * Światłobłysk – nowoczesny gadżet, za pomocą którego mieszkańcy Gwiezdnej Krainy czyszczą zęby. * Światłocień (ang. Lightfall) – magiczna pora dnia, gdy Słońce zaczyna zachodzić, a skóra Gwiezdnego Ludu rozświetla się intensywnym blaskiem. * Świergotki (ang. Chatterburst) – ulubione kwiaty Gemmy, o zapachu lodów pomarańczowo-waniliowych. * Święto Dzielenia się Światłem (ang. Light Giving Day) – święto obchodzone przez mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy, rozpoczynające Czas Nowych Początków. * Świstjagoda (ang. Zoomberry) – popularny, smaczny owoc. T * Talizman życzeń (ang. Wish Pendant) – przedmiot gromadzący energie życzeń i pomagający zlokalizować autora życzenia. * Technologia Iluminacji Manuskryptu (w skrócie TIM) (ang. Illuminated Manuscript Technology, IMT) – najnowocześniejsza technologia pozwalająca czytelnikowi oglądać akcję holoksiążki w formie scenek, podczas gdy tekst jest odczytywany na głos. * Teoria życzeń (ang. Wish Theory) – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Tęczan irydu (ang. Iridusvapor) – minerał odpowiedzialny za zmianę koloru kwiatów drzew kalejdoskopowych. * Transporter kosmiczny (ang. Cosmic Transporter) – automatyczny chodnik umożliwiający przemieszczanie się po kampusie Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Trzepotek (ang. Flutterfocus) – stworzenie podobne do występującego w Świecie Życzeń motyla. U * Uroklit (ang. Charmelite) – Kryształ mocy należący do Libby. W * Wata chmurowa (ang. Floating Wisps) – deser z Gwiezdnej Krainy. * Wełna eterniumowa (ang. ?'') – cienkie, mocne i twarde włókna zbite w kule, używane do czyszczenia różnych rzeczy. Przypomina wełnę stalową ze Świata Życzeń. * WF (wszechświat i fizyka) (ang. ''P.E. (Physical Energy)) – zajęcia prowadzone w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Wiek spełnienia (ang. Age of Fulfillment) – wiek, w którym w Gwiezdnej Krainie można rozpocząć naukę darowania życzeń. * Wierzbłyska (ang. Glimmerwillow tree) – drzewo rosnące w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Jego gałęzie nazywane błyskoroślami zwieszają się nisko, tworząc wokół pnia przestrzeń przypominającą szałas lub liściastą komnatę. * Wiolina – roślina. * Wodospady Astralne (ang. Stellar Falls) – zapierające dech w piersiach wodospady, których wody wpadają do Jeziora Świetlistego. * Wstęp do darowania życzeń (ang. Intro to Wish Fulfillment), też: Wprowadzenie do Spełniania Życzeń – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Wstęp do życzeniologii (ang. Intro to Wish Identification), też: Wprowadzenie do Rozpoznawania Życzeń – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Wyspa Ilumiku (ang. Lightku Isle) – samotna wyspa w Gwiezdnej Krainie o piaszczystych, roziskrzonych plażach. Jej mieszkańcy porozumiewają się wyłącznie za pomocą krótkich wierszy zwanych ilumiku. * Wyspa Nieszczęść (ang. Isle of Misera) – kamienista, jałowa wyspa. * Wyspa Supernowej (ang. Supernova Island) – popularne miejsce wyjazdów wakacyjnych, znane z ekskluzywnych restauracji, luksusowych sklepów oraz wspaniałych widoków. * Wyspy Spokoju (ang. Serenity Islands) – region wypoczynkowy w Gwiezdnej Krainie. Z * Zagadnik (ang. Queezle) – kryształ mocy Vegi. * Zagwiazdy (ang. Afterglow) – miejsce przebywania mieszkańców Gwiezdnej Krainy, którzy zakończyli swój cykl życia. * Zaświeciny (ang. Bright Day) – dzień narodzin mieszkańca Gwiezdnej Krainy, obchodzony co roku podobnie jak urodziny w Świecie Życzeń. * Zatoka Buszel (ang. Booshel Bay) – cieszący się popularnością cel wakacyjnych wyjazdów. * Zegar misji (ang. Countdown Clock) – urządzenie odmierzające czas w gwiazderze. Pokazuje, ile czasu zostało Star Darling do zakończenia misji. * Zeldapąk (ang. Zeldabloom) – kwitnąca roślina. * Zielone groszki (ang. Green Globules) – karma dla błyszczków w postaci zielonych pastylek, nieprzyjemnych w smaku dla Gwiezdnego Ludu. * Złotola (ang. Goldenella tree) – drzewo, które kwitnie dokładnie jeden tydzień, a którego kwiaty zeskakują z gałęzi jak ziarenka popcornu. * Znikacz (ang. ?'') – naturalna substancja z Gwiezdnej Krainy, używana do czyszczenia. Ż * Żarodenia purpurowa (ang. ''Purple piphany) – kwiat z Gwiezdnej Krainy wydzielający intensywną woń. * Żelkocuksy (ang. Jellyjooble) – nieduże różowe okrągłe cukierki o wyjątkowo słodkim smaku. * Życzeniowcy (ang. Wishling) – mieszkańcy Świata Życzeń. * Życzenioznawstwo (ang. Wishers 101), także Wiedza o Świecie Życzeń – przedmiot wykładany w Gwiezdnej Akademii. * Życzykwiat (ang. Wish Blossom) – kwiat, który rozkwita z kuli życzeń po darowaniu życzenia. Kategoria:Star Darlings